FNaF 2 Custom Night
The Custom Night is the seventh and final playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's. It allows the player to change the difficulty of the animatronics' A.I. to any number that they wish, ranging from 0 to 20. It is unlocked after beating Night 6. After completing this night, the player will receive a pink termination slip. Mechanics The player is given the ability to set the difficulty level (A.I.) of each animatronic, excluding Golden Freddy. The player can set the difficulty to any number between 0 and 20, for a total of 21 possible level settings. Setting the A.I. level for each animatronic higher will increase its difficulty. Gameplay Depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. The higher the A.I. (artificial intelligence) is set, the more active and tougher the animatronics will be. Level 0 Setting any animatronic to Level 0 will almost completely disable them during the night. Bonnie and Chica will only move from the Show Stage at the later hours, Freddy Fazbear never moves (with the exception of when the player runs out of power), and Foxy will almost never appear in Pirate Cove. (He will only do so if the player is extremely inactive.) Note, however, that Freddy will always come for the player if the power goes out, regardless of his difficulty setting. The only way to survive if the power goes out is if the clock rolls over to 6 AM before Freddy's tune ends or before he attacks. Freddy Despite his settings, Freddy is the least active of the four animatronics on every level. On levels 1 - 2, he is extremely inactive. Having him on these settings will significantly reduce the player's chances of dying from him. On levels 3 - 6, he will become more active and start to behave more like he does on Night 3. On levels 7 - 12, he will become very active. On levels 13 - 20, Freddy is at his most active and will strike at almost any chance he gets in. The player can avoid him by shutting the right door every time they pull up the Monitor or by keeping the camera on the East Hall Corner and closing the right door when the player wants to check other cameras. As listed above, no matter the difficulty, Freddy will always be the one to greet the player if they run out of power. Also, no matter the setting, the length of Freddy's jingle and how long he waits before and after it is played is completely up to chance, although it is theorized that by "playing dead" (not moving the mouse when the power goes out), Freddy may delay his appearance before and after his song. In addition, his jingle itself might be longer (its maximum time is 20 seconds). Bonnie and Chica Both Bonnie and Chica have similar behaviors. Assuming they're at the same level, Bonnie will always be more active than Chica for unclear reasons, with the exception of Level 20. On levels 1 - 2, they will act as they did on Night 2. On levels 3 - 6, they will appear more frequently. On levels 7 - 12, they will appear much more frequently. On levels 13 - 20, they will appear very frequently and will be much more adept at disabling the doors and lights. At Level 20, it can be assumed that they have almost the same frequency of appearing, and the time they give to close the door has significantly dropped. If the player sees Bonnie or Chica in their blind spot at A.I. 20, the player will only have one or two seconds to put the door down before they come in and disable the lights and doors. It is worth noting that some players have observed that when Bonnie and Chica are set to A.I. 18 and Foxy is set at A.I. 12, Bonnie will almost seem to control Foxy, and shortly after he appears at the door and is warded off, Foxy will make a break to kill the player. Foxy Foxy's difficulty level will determine his frequency of appearing, as well as how adept he is at attacking the player and how fast he will reappear in Pirate Cove. On levels 1 - 2, he will act as he does on Night 1 and Night 2, and can be viewed as much as possible without fear of drawing him out. On levels 3 - 6, he will assume his Night 3 mechanics, meaning that the player must now reduce the frequency of viewing Pirate Cove (but not enough to let him quit the Cove and make a move towards The Office). On levels 7 - 12, Foxy will appear in Pirate Cove more quickly and attack more frequently. On levels 13 - 20, Foxy will attack much more frequently and will appear/reappear in Pirate Cove much faster. On Level 20, Foxy can reappear in Pirate Cove almost instantly after having attacked. Completing the Custom Night I didnt want to work here anyway *Mike's termination notice. Upon completion of the Custom Night, the player will receive a "Notice of Termination," stating that they were fired. They are fired for Tampering with the animatronics (adjusting the A.I. levels to be easier/harder), General unprofessionalism, and Odor. Special Input Codes Edit There are currently three special codes that the player can input on the A.I. difficulty screen. 0/0/0/0 Contrary to popular belief, setting all A.I. difficulty levels to zero will not disable all four animatronics. However, this mode is perfect for finding hidden Easter eggs or noting changes within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the night ticks on. Although the player can be caught off guard by Bonnie and Chica in the later hours, this is highly infrequent. Triggering Golden Freddy remains a possibility, and of course, running out of power will result in Freddy coming to put an end to the player's night, unless the night ends before that occurs. Foxy can activate even when his A.I. is set to 0, although the likelihood of him attacking is incredibly low. As a result, it would be wise to keep tabs on Pirate Cove even when playing on this mode. 20/20/20/20 Nicknamed "4/20 Mode" or "Nightmare Mode" by the community, this is the most difficult setting in the game. All of the animatronics are extremely active and survival is extremely difficult. Scott Cawthon, the creator of the game, hinted numerous times that this game mode is close to impossible. If the player manages to survive, they will unlock the third and final star on the main menu. Scott expressed his shock and congratulations towards Twitch gamer BigBugz and YouTuber Markiplier when they were able to complete the mode, which he had previously considered impossible - in fact, until he realized it could be done, there was no reward for beating this mode. Strategies Below are the two most common strategies employed for beating 20/20/20/20. 1.Close the right door every time the Monitor is raised to prevent Freddy from getting in. 2.Open the Monitor, and only look at Pirate Cove to counter Foxy. If Foxy is triggered, close the left door as soon as possible before checking the West Hall. 3.Close the Monitor, open the right door, and check both of the Hall Lights for Bonnie and Chica. If either of them are at the doors, close them, and open when they are gone. 4.Repeat. (Note: This strategy only works if Freddy plays his longer jingle, making it risky to employ.) 1.Open the Monitor and check the East Hall Corner for Freddy. 2.Close the Monitor and check the Hall Lights. If Bonnie or Chica is at the door, close it. 3. Open the Monitor and check the East Hall Corner for Freddy, and Pirate Cove for Foxy. If Foxy is triggered, close the left door before checking the West Hall. 4.Close the Monitor and repeat. (Note: This strategy doesn't require Freddy playing his longer jingle, but it is even riskier than the former.) 1/9/8/7 As of version 1.13, it is currently impossible to play the Custom Night with this setting. Entering this code will instantly trigger Golden Freddy's kill screen, which will then close the game (as seen here). This was added by Scott Cawthon to cease false rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 (a reference to The Bite of '87) into the difficulty settings to get an alternate ending.